


Family Portrait (fic and fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief wants to look his best</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Portrait (fic and fanart)

Finch stared down at Dief. The half-wolf had one of Finch's ties in his mouth. He dropped the tie at Finch's feet and barked.

'Of course,' Finch said as he picked up the tie and tied it around Dief's neck. Dief wanted to look his best for the family portrait.

Once done, Dief walked over to Bear and nuzzled him. Their puppy Doughnut ran around and barked.

Finch smiled as he watched the family. He might never have children of his own, but he could enjoy Bear and Dief's children.


End file.
